<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traveling with your partner by wintersunofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058684">Traveling with your partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom'>wintersunofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier try to find time they can spend alone as a couple. Yeneffer helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traveling with your partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling with your partner is both exciting and frustrating.</p><p>Geralt was more than glad to have Jaskier by his side. He loved the way Jaskier and Ciri grew fond of each other, spending a great amount of time together, when Ciri wasn’t in training. He was also secretly pleased that the bard and the mage grew to be good friends, considering her history with Geralt. Even though that sometimes their whispering and conspiring made Geralt nervous.</p><p>On some evenings Geralt and his lover managed to sneak away for a few minutes so they could be alone. These were the moments they’ve craved for during the day. It’s even safe to say that these were the moments that were keeping them sane.</p><p>On this particular evening, after they’ve finished setting up camp, Geralt mutters something about going to wash his cloak in the river. Jaskier was sitting on a rock, plucking his lute with a bored expression on his face. As soon as he saw Geralt leave their camp, he turned his head to look at Ciri and Yennefer, who were sitting by the fire and giggling between themselves. Jaskier jumped down, placed the instrument on his bedroll and went in Geralt’s direction.</p><p>“I’ll go, keep him some company” he threw over his shoulder, already making his way through a bush.</p><p>“Have fun” Yennefer called after him, arching an eyebrow. Jaskier rolled his eyes at her response, entirely fond and smiled to himself. He of all people knew that mage was very supportive of his relationship with the Witcher.  </p><p>Finding Geralt was a rather easy task, since he didn’t wander away very far. After walking for a few minutes, Jaskier noticed his Witcher leaning on a huge tree by the shore. Geralt lifted his eyes from the ground when he heard Jaskier’s footsteps and the smile that grew on his face was radiant. Closing the distance between them in swift steps, Geralt whispered his lover’s name before ducking him in a deep kiss. Jaskier smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Witcher’s neck, burying his fingers in the man’s beautiful, white hair. Geralt pulled the bard closer by the waist, kissing him hungrily. When the Witcher’s hands started slipping lower, Jaskier gently pulled him away by the shoulders. Geralt almost whimpered at the loss of contact, a sound that made Jaskier’s heart explode in his chest.</p><p>“We don’t have much time” Jaskier explained, smiling apologetically. Geralt was staring at him with wide-golden eyes, pupils dilated and panting. His lips were red and swollen from their kissing and Jaskier started to feel an ache between his legs.</p><p>“Right” Geralt finally breathed out, tilting his head slightly to the side. Jaskier’s smile grew bigger and he gently traced his knuckles over his lover’s cheek bone. Geralt leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “Fuck. I don’t know how much longer I can resist this” He spoke softly, turning his head to kiss the bard’s fingers. “Seeing you all day, but not being able to…” He trailed off, opening his eyes to look at Jaskier.</p><p>“I know, dear” The younger man leaned in to kiss his nose. “It’s very hard for me too. Literally” He arched an eyebrow, half smiling. Geralt rolled his eyes fondly, chuckling lightly. “Can’t believe I actually laughed at that”.</p><p>“And I can’t believe how incredibly sexy you are. Seriously Geralt, it’s unfair. I’m developing an unhealthy habit of daydreaming about you all day”.</p><p>“Hmm. And what do you dream about?”</p><p>“You doing me in every possible position”.</p><p>“Interesting. And what’s your favorite?”</p><p>“That’s a hard question… I think… You lifting me and fucking me against the wall. I like it because it makes me feel like you have full control over me”.</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“Yes, sir”.</p><p>“Good. But I suppose it won’t hurt to remind you of that".</p><p>They made their way back to the camp, talking and giggling (yes, Jaskier made Geralt giggle). They found Ciri and Yennefer standing in their cloaks by the fire. Yeneffer eyed them, unimpressed. “Ciri and I are going for a walk. We’ll be back in two hours”.</p><p>“A walk? Now?” Geralt asked her, frowning. The mage ignored him and turned to Jaskier. “She wants to go swimming in the river. We’ll be back before sundown”.</p><p>Ciri smiled up to them. “Come with us!”. Yeneffer rolled her eyes. Jaskier smiled back. “We would love to, dear, but I’m really tired. Sorry”. Geralt grunted, which meant that he agreed with the bard.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go, then”. Ciri went ahead, Yeneffer stayed in her place for another minute.</p><p>She addressed Jaskier again. “You could just ask next time, you know. We’re not savages”.</p><p>Jaskier stared at her with wide eyes and Geralt opened his mouth to say something, but the mage beat him to it.</p><p>“You shut up, I already know that you have the communication skills of a rock. But I’m surprised you didn’t talk to me”. She addressed the bard, arching an eyebrow. “I get that you want to spend time alone and that it’s not always possible if we’re not staying in a town of some sort. And if you go for a hunt and disappear for two hours, I have no other option but to think that something bad happened. So just tell me if you want to go and spend some time alone. And I’ll try to take Ciri away from camp sometimes, if we’re on the road for too long”. She paused, smiling. “It’s better than her going out by herself and finding you… Doing things”.</p><p>Geralt stared at her with slightly wide eyes and Jaskier gasped a silent “Oh, fuck”.</p><p>Yennefer’s smile grew bigger. “Relax, won’t you? She’s not stupid. And she’s very happy for you, by the way. She said something about her being glad that her two dads are in love”.</p><p>“Dads?” Jaskier exclaimed, beaming.</p><p>“Love?” Geralt asked loudly, only to get an elbow in the ribs from the bard.</p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes again, smiling. “Make sure you finish your business before we come back, or I will personally castrate you”.</p><p>Geralt nodded silently and Jaskier smiled. He took a step forward and gave her a hug, whispering a “thank you” before pulling away. She smiled back at him, gave Geralt another annoyed look and went after Ciri.</p><p>Once both of them were gone, Jaskier turned to face the Witcher, giving him a suggestive smile.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So. We have two hours… What do you want to do?”. Geralt laughed loudly when Jaskier growled in exasparation and started tugging violently at the Witcher’s clothes.</p><p>“Off. Off. Offoffoffoff!”</p><p>Geralt kept laughing and stealing kisses as he let Jaskier undress him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yennefer is the best.<br/>Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>